Sometimes It's Exactly as It Seems
by Ms. Alley Whitlock Hale
Summary: Alice and Jasper have always been made for each other. So what happens when Alice has suspicions about Jasper and his new client. My first fanfic. A/H. A/U. Cannon Couples. Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, or anyone who is still reading Twilight Fanfiction. :) I've been reading fanfiction, especially Alice and Jasper stories since the books first came out. I have always wanted to write a story of my own and finally I am. Originally it was a song-fic cause I couldn't figure out what to write about but it has morphed into something a bit different. Here is just the first part of my story to just test the waters. If people like it then more will be put up. Feedback would be amazing. Thank you so much if you are reading this and Happy Reading.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Jasper and I first got together in high school. We took a break during college but fell back in love a little after graduation. It only took him 2 months to ask me to marry him and another 6 for us to tie the knot. That was the greatest day of my life. My mother Esme helped organizes the whole thing. My best friend Bella was my maid of honor and Jasper's twin sister Rosalie was my other bridesmaid. It was a small wedding, just family and a few close friends. My dress was perfect but I may be a bit bias since I designed it myself along with the bridesmaid's dresses and my mother's dress.

"You look beautiful," My mom said trying to hold back the tears starting to form in her eyes.

I was the first one out of her children to get married. My brother Edward has been dating Bella since college but hasn't popped the question yet. I just smiled at my now sobbing mother.

My father Carlisle walked in and I could tell his eyes were starting to water. He gave me a kiss on the cheek "You look stunning baby girl"

"Thank you daddy. You ready to give me away"

"I'm never giving you away, Jasper is just borrowing you."

I only half remember walking down the aisle, my father had to hold onto my arm to make sure I didn't run down the aisle. We were getting married in a small outdoor venue with a gazebo decorated with tulips and sparkling lights. I held in a breath when I first laid eyes on my jasper. He has always looked good in a tux. His honey blonde hair was pushed back and kind of wild, I can tell he has been pulling at it again; he does that when he gets nervous. His piercing green eyes locked on mine when I finally reached him. He gave me his knee-weakening smile and I melted instantly.

We spoke our vows and exchanged rings. The officiant said to Jasper "You may now kiss the bride" and I became Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

Now here I am lying in our bed looking over at our wedding photo that remains on my nightstand. We were so happy that day that was a little over 3 years ago but it still feels like yesterday. Since then, we moved to a huge loft in Seattle. Jasper just got his dream job with a large PR firm and I was designing clothes for a small fashion house. We are even starting to think about expanding our little family. I shake my head laughing thinking how far him and I have come together.

I look over at the clock, it's about 6:30, I got up and headed downstairs to order some takeout for myself since Jasper said he was going to working late tonight. I figured I should get out my sketchbook while I waited for my food to finish up some designs for work and get started on Bella's wedding dress. I can't believe my brother finally got his head out his ass and asked her to marry him. She said yes immediately than called me and asked me to be her Maid of Honor and to design her wedding dress and our bridesmaid dresses. Edward and Bella are perfect for each other and I am very happy she choose me to make her special dress. I have so many ideas but I had to tone them down a bit for Bella, she was never one to be the center of attention even when she needs to be.

About 20 mins later my food was delivered and I flipped on the tv as I ate, landing on some lifetime movie about a cheating husband who gets what he deserves in the end. I finished my food and cleaned up a bit then started back on Bella's dress.

When I looked back up at the clock it was 10pm and Jasper was just walking in the door. He came over and set his work bag down on the table then gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs to your room. I follow behind him a bit worried, he's never been quiet when he comes home. When I get up to our room, he was pulling off his shirt and couldn't help but look at him. Yeah I was ogling my husband. He finished changing and finally turned around and looked at me and smiled. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You okay Jazz. You seemed pretty quiet when you walked in" He wraps his arms around my small frame and holds me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry love, it was just a really long day at work." He then kissed me on the top of my head and pulled me over to the bed. "So how was your day?" He said as he climbed into bed pulling me down with him.

I kissed his cheek and went on to tell him about designing Bella's wedding dress and all the other designs I had going on. I know he isn't into fashion but he listened anyway. He ended up falling asleep soon after that, so I went back downstairs to clean up a bit and finish some last minute details on one of my sketches.

I got lost in my sketches cause the next time I looked up it was almost midnight. I start packing up my work when I hear Jasper's phone go off a couple times. Who would be contacting Jasper this late? I'm not a nosy person but I walk over and pick up his phone to make sure it wasn't an emergency or anything. I see an email from someone named Maria on the screen with a message " _Thanks for the ride home tonight. Can't wait to meet up with you again_ " My heart stopped at reading that. I cursed myself for even looking at his phone but who the hell was Maria? Jasper said he was working late, maybe he was working late with her? I started to feel my breath speed up as my chest started to get tight.

"Alice, calm down." I said to myself. "You have never had to worry with Jasper, He loves you to the moon and back." I went to bed that night and cuddle next to Jasper and not sleeping one bit.

The next morning I got up and made some breakfast and coffee, as Jasper got ready for work. I was still worried from the message last night plus no sleep. I need to just ask him and not jump to conclusions. At that moment Jasper came in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful. Everything smells fantastic."

I stayed silent afraid of letting anything slip out as I made his plate and handed it to him. He looked at me with a worried look and set the plate down and turned me around.

"What's wrong baby?"

I took a couple deep breaths and looked up at him. It's now or never Alice. Just ask him. "Who is Maria?"

He pulled back to look at me with confusion in his eyes "Why do you ask?"

I looked at him with shock, he was never this closed off with me. "You gave her a ride home last night?"

"I did." he replied softly while running his hands thru his blonde curls. Which he only does when he is nervous.

I pushed back away from him anger filling me "Well who is she? I yelled before I could stop myself. "And why were you giving her a ride home? I thought you were working late?" I didn't realize I started pacing back and forth until I stopped and looked at Jasper, who has so much a hurt look on his face.

He tried to pull me back to him but i pulled away and looked at him "Sweetie, calm down please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had to go to a work dinner, which is why I was working late. It was just a boring work meeting with my boss and our new client Maria. She had one too many at dinner, so my boss suggested me to drive her home." Jasper moves closer to pull me back to him and this time I let him putting my face in his chest and breathing in his scent to calm me down. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you" he says then kisses my forehead softly. I can feel the sincerity in his kiss.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." I sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked at your phone last night when it went off" I said softly avoiding eye contact with him.

He put his fingers under my chin and made me look and him. "No, I'm sorry. I should have told you about the dinner." He gave me his smile that was only made for me and kisses my nose "But I kinda like it when you get all angry at me." I roll my eyes as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. "Its super hot" he whispers in my ear then smacks my ass playfully and goes to eat his breakfast.

"Go and finish or you're going to be late for work." I tell him while I fix a plate for myself and sat down next to him.

We finish up breakfast and he kisses me goodbye and leaves for work but not before telling me he will be home in time for dinner tonight. I laugh and head back up the stairs and get into the shower. I tried to let go of what happened this morning but he initial defensiveness, still bugged at me. I couldn't help but still have this little bit of doubt in the back of my mind and a slight sick feeling in my stomach came on but I ignored both of them and just got ready for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you if you got to the ending of this chapter. I have the next one figured out and still fixing the rest. Leave a review to let me know what you think. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter. Here is Chapter 2. A bit longer than the first one. I would love if I could find a Beta to help with some of this and make sure I am going correctly.** **Feedback is always amazing and welcomed. I am working on corrections for 3 and 4. Thank you so much if you are reading and Happy Reading.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

About a month later was when Jasper started having to work late more and more. He said Maria was going to be big client for his company and that his boss has put him in charge of her account. Don't get me wrong I am happy he is doing so well for being one of the newest associates but I feel work is taking too much of his home life. He is always staying late to work, Or when he is home he is working also. I sleep right next to the man and I barely get any time with him.

Tonight was one of those rare nights where he actually said he was going to be home on time. I decided to just order take out inside of cooking. I've been too tired lately to cook. I hear Jasper enter our apartment, he walks in and comes into the kitchen where I am standing looking at takeout menus as he wraps his arms around me. I turn around in his arms and lay my head against him. As much as I was getting upset with him always working I did miss him. I take a big breath in of his scent and stopped for a second when I smelled something different, almost flowery mixed in with his natural scent. Jasper must have noticed because he pulled back slightly and lifted my face to look at his.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

I shook my head and tried to make it seem like it was nothing. "Nothing just you smell very….pretty." I say slightly sarcastic.

He looks at me and smiles "I had a meeting with Maria before I left the office today. She wears a lot of perfume" I wanted to roll my eyes and say something but I don't want to start a fight with him. He kisses my forehead "Let me go change and we will figure out what to order for dinner and watch something, Okay?" I nodded at him in agreement and with that he disappeared upstairs to our bedroom.

Once he was out of site I let out a scoff. I've never met this woman before but I know I already don't like her. I've tried really hard to not be a jealous person because Jasper is gorgeous and always been charming. His tall slim but muscular figure, his blonde hair which seems to always been in his face, those enticing ocean blue eyes. I look down at my wedding ring and sigh. Why am I acting like this? He married me. He is just working too much that is it, It has nothing to do with Maria. I pull myself up to sit on the counter top. But really..too much perfume or was she just being really close to him for a long period of time? I shake my head I am officially going crazy thinking like this. I walk over and plop down on the couch and grab one of my fashion magazines to clear my head.

Jasper came back down about 20 minutes later and we decided to try this new Chinese food place that just opened up a couple blocks away plus they deliver. I'm feeling unusually hungry so we ordered a little more than what we usually get, chicken chow mein, mongolian beef, broccoli beef, fried rice, and spring rolls for me. Jasper placed the order and we went into the living room to figure out what to watch. Jasper wanted to watch The Hateful 8 when I wanted to start watching Game of Thrones since Rosalie is insisting that we watch its so she can have someone else to talk to about but I finally gave into Jasper when the door rang with our food.

He brought the food to the coffee table and grabbed some plates and soda for us and I was about to start the movie when Jasper's phone started to ring. I looked up at him when he got up to answer it. "Jasper Whitlock" he said. I hear a muffled female voice on the other end of the phone. "Okay, Maria." Jasper looks over at me just in time to see me roll my eyes when I hear her name and turn back to my food. "Go ahead and email them over and I will take a look at them when I can" he replied quickly. He gets off the phone then comes to sit down next to me and I don't look at him, I just start the movie and continue eating but I can feel his eyes on me.

"No more work. I promise" He says to me as I feel him nudge me softly and he grabs his plate and starts to eating.

During the movie though, his phone keeps vibrating. He would check it than go off to his laptop real quick. Towards the end I just wrapped myself up in a blanket and curled up on the other end of the couch. When the credits started to appear on the screen, Jasper was still on the 'It'll be real quick' phone call for 20 mins ago. So I got up silently, turned off the tv and headed for our bedroom. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as I walked passed him. I went into our massive walk in closet to change for bed. As I removed my clothes and put on my sleep tank and shorts, I see Jasper came up and lean against the doorway staring at me. I didn't acknowledge him, I'm too angry with him but I don't want to start a fight with him. I start to head back to our room but he blocks the doorway. I stare up at him, his 6 feet tall frame compared to my barely 5 ft self.

"Jasper can you move please" I tried to say calmly but my voice falters

"Not until you tell me why you're upset." he says calmly

I look at him and put my hands on my hips, "I'm not upset." I say annoyed now.

"Darlin, how long have I known you?" I roll my eyes and continue to look at him, "A long time, and you've been upset with me countless times before. So I know when you are upset." He pulls me in his arms and kisses the top of my head "So tell me."

I sigh in defeat and bury my head in his chest. Why can't I stay mad at him. "It's nothing, just -" when his phone goes off again and I feel the anger rise in me again and I push away from him. "THAT!"

He looks at me confused and then the phone rings again and it must have connected with him causing his face to fall. He was about to open his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Why does she keep needing you?! Does she not have a fucking life? I feel like I never get to spend any time with you lately and when I finally get you to myself she fucking ruins it! Bad enough you come home smelling of her" I practically spat at him.

"You spend more time with this women than you spend with your own wife." I finally said as I pushed past him to exit our closet and went over to the bathroom. I looked over at Jasper as he followed me, his hands covering his face.

I look at him thru the mirror "Work is consuming your life. I've barely spent any time with you lately and Rose has barely heard from you either."

His face fails. It may have been a low blow but I needed him to how this was serious. I walks to me and wraps his arms around me and puts his face in my hair "I'm sorry darlin' I really am." I can hear the guilt in his voice and I sighed and turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"I know you don't mean to do it. I know you gotta cater to your client but you also need to remember you got a wife at home that needs you just as much." I say to him with a small smile on my face.

"She is a bit excessive from my other client but my boss says she is going to be the next big chef in Seattle and which will be great for the company." I look up at him and was about to say something when he adds "but I will ask if I can step back a bit, so I can be home more."

I shake my head "I don't want you to jeopardize your work, Jazz. I'm just being..."

"Jealous?" he adds in quickly

I pull back to look at him raising an eyebrow "So what if I am?"

"Well, you know what I think when you get jealous" I feel him rub himself against me, I can feel him growing, he smirks down at me and slowly kisses me. I moan against his lips and deepen the kiss. We pull back from the kiss.

"I think you have some making up to do" I say to him seductively

He smiles and picks me up and puts me over his shoulder fireman style and smacks my ass "Oh yes I do darlin'" He said making his southern accent come out more knowing full well what that does to me and carries me over to the bed.

I wake up with Jasper's arms still wrapped around me and I look up at him still sleeping. His blonde locks are sticking out in every direction, his face looks so peaceful. I place a small kiss on his forehead thinking how lucky I am that I found him when I feel a big wave of nausea come over me. I pushed off of Jasper and ran to the bathroom just barely making it to the the toilet. Thank god I have short hair. I lean my head against the cold porcelain and breath slowly. I feel a warm hand on my back and I jump slightly to see Jasper standing behind me.

"You okay baby?" he asks with sleep heavy in his voice. He slowly rubs circles on my back.

I start to say something when I throw up again. I groan and lean more against the toilet. "Yeah I'm okay. I guess some bad take out from last night. I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't wake me darlin" He helps me to my feet and lets me steady myself. I get a glimpse in the mirror and I swear I scared myself. I splashed some water on my face and walk back to our bed. Jasper comes and kneels down besides me.

"I think you need to say home" He asks with concern in his voice

I nod my head "Yeah I think so too"

"Do you want me to stay with you, I can move some meetings around"

"No, I don't want to mess up your schedule" I said softly

"I don't-" at that moment his phone started ringing. He looks over and silences it, already remembering our conversation from last night. Jasper gets up and leaves the room then he came back in with a glass of water and some crackers for me. "Drink this and eat these when you can please." I nod and takes a couple of sips. He gave me a kiss on the forehead then heads into the bathroom to take a shower. I take this chance to call into work to let them know I will be working from home. I also text Bella that our standard Wednesday lunch has to be moved. She tells me to get better.

I finished off the bottle of water and a few crackers by the time Jasper comes back into the room with just a towel wrapped around him. I watch him as he disappears into our closet then comes back out with a pair of black slacks and a light blue button up. He comes over to the bed so I can help him with his tie. "What would I do without you darlin?" He says with a smile and I smile back and I lean in to kiss him when I feel another wave of nausea again. I move away from Jasper and run into the bathroom and empty the small contents of my stomach out again. I curled up on the cold bathroom floor when Jasper comes.

He kneeled down next to me and put a hand over my head "Maybe I should call Carlisle or Edward" I shake my head at him and he gives me a stern look "Alice, you are laying on the floor right now after throwing up multiple times in less than an hour."

"I'm going to be fine, just some bad chinese food." I say weakly looking up at him. I see his face is just full of concern. I sigh "Let me just rest for today and if I still am not better than we will call my dad or brother. Okay?"

He still didn't look convinced but let it go "Okay, Let's get you back into bed" He wraps his arm around me and leads me out of the bathroom back to our bed and tucks me back in. He kisses my cheek softly and whispers "I love you. I will call you around lunch time to see how you are doing?" I nod as a yawn escapes my mouth. I see him smile and turn to leave our room. I snuggle back into our sheets and fall back asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later to an empty room. I looked over at the clock and it was about 3 in the afternoon. I got up and decided to take a shower to get the sick feeling off of me. I get dressed and head to the kitchen to get some water and maybe to check in on work. When I walk down the stairs I see Jasper at the table on his laptop. I look at him confused

"What are you doing here?" I ask him surprised and walk up to him.

"I just did my morning meetings and then told them I had to get home to a sick you. I got here around noon and you were still asleep. So I decided to get some more work done from home. How are you feeling anyway?" He grabs my hands and places a small kiss on each of them.

"I'm okay. A little nauseous still and headache but I'll be okay." I walk to the fridge and grab a bottle of water and then head back to the table and sit down next to Jasper.

We spend the next couple hours in silence both of us getting some work done. Around 6 Jasper starts to make me dinner and I head back to the bedroom when my cell phone rings. I look at the caller id and see its Rosalie and I answer it.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Alice, you okay? Bella told me you were sick this morning" She says. I roll my eyes, of course Bell would tell Rose.

"I threw up a bit yeah, I think me and Jasper had some bad Chinese food last night but it didn't effect him at all. So I don't know. I guess it just didn't agree with me" I shrug lightly as I walk back down the stairs. Jasper looks at me with a questionable look. I mouth "Rose" and he nods and returns to cooking.

"Well, you need to get better soon. I want to plan a girl's night out with you, Bella and the girls. I haven't been out since Sophie was born and I need one or I will go crazy and probably end up strangling Emmett." She says as I hear Sophie laugh in the background. Rose had Sophie about 3 months ago and she hasn't gone back to work yet and I know she was getting antsy. She owns one of the hottest custom car garages here in Seattle. She was really worried about going on maternity leave but so far her employees have been doing great.

I laugh "Sure Rose, We can do a girls night out" I look over at Jasper just in time to see him roll his eyes and smile at his sister. "When do you want to do it?" I grab my day planner out my bag and flip it to check what day would work best when I noticed what day of the month it was and that I was suppose get my period around this time but I that I haven't yet. I start to flip thru to see if I may have just been mistaken but I'm not. I'm at least 11 days late. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I guess I must have missed what Rosalie had said.

"ALICE!" She shouts into the phone.

I shake my head of my thoughts "Sorry Rose, got lost for a second. What did you say?"

She huffs into the phone "I said that you should call up Bella since she is usually the busiest and she when she has time."

"Okay Rose." I look up at Jasper who was almost done with making dinner. "I got to go Rose, I'll talk to you later. Tell Emmett hello for me."

"Will do and you tell my brother to call his sister every once in a while before I come over there and kick his ass. Love you! Bye." She added before hanging up.

I laugh as I hung up and then I look back down at my planner. How could I have missed that. I guess I've just been too busy with work and helping Bella plan for her wedding. A wave a nausea hits me and it makes think back to this morning. I might be pregnant.

I feel Jasper place his hand on my shoulder and I jump a bit, "Baby, you okay?"

I regain myself and put a smile on my face "I'm okay, your sister says to call her before she kicks your ass"

He lets out a long laugh and then pulls me over to sit for dinner. He made my favorite baked potato soup from scratch and some sandwiches. We eat in silence and then decided to head upstairs to bed so I can rest some more. I helped him clean up the kitchen and we went upstairs and put a movie on. During the movie I looked over at Jasper, we was dozing off already. We are possibly going to be parents. Are we ready for this? I know we talked about it but he is so busy with work and I'm in such a great place with my job, my boss is talking about giving me my own line to display at the next runway show. Maybe this isn't the right time for this baby? I place my hand over my flat stomach and smile slightly to myself. It's something we have created, we are starting a family. I hear Jasper let out a big snore and I laugh and snuggle down and wrap his arm around me, laying it on my stomach and place my hand over it. Our baby.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you if you got to the ending of this chapter. Leave a review to let me know what you think. THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy! Happy reading!**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

The next morning, I'm still feeling a bit nauseous but I told Jasper that I decided to head into work anyway. This possibly being pregnant thing is really getting to me and I need to talk to someone. So I called Bella and Rose to ask them to meet me for lunch today. I worked thru the morning trying to concentrate but I kept looking up at the clock making time go slower. I made it to the little deli place around the corner from my work a little early. I sat down at an open table and ordered a drink and that's when Bella and Rose come inside.

"Alice, Hi!" Bella greeted me with pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Bella, How is work going?" I asked her.

"You know busy as always. My clients new book is about to come out. Which means things will slow down a bit afterwards, so then I can concentrate on this wedding." She smiles and takes a seat at our table. Bella works for a publishing house as a commissioning editor so she is constantly bringing new authors to get their book published. She was always a bookworm in high school so it doesn't surprise me.

"Hey Rose, no Sophie with you?" I asked her as I gave her a quick hug and we both sat down. The waiter comes over to take their drink orders and then leaves us to look over the menu.

"No, Esme was lovely enough to take her for the afternoon. I need to stop and check in at the garage after your lunch. Make sure everything is going well." She stated as she looked over what to get. We sat in silence trying to figure out what to get. The waiter came back around and took our orders.

"Bella, did Alice get a chance to mention that I want to get together and do a girls night out." Rosalie chimed out.

Bella's face lit up "Oh yes! Let's go. I've been working so hard and trying to plan this wedding has me so stressed out."

I take a sip of my drink and looking at my two bestest friends and takes a big breath "Well, I guess I can be DD for that night" I said softly

Rose laughs "No we can just get an Uber or something so we can all drink and not worry."

"No I don't think I will be able to drink" I said looking at both of them trying to see if they will get it.

"Why not?" Bell asked

"It's not like you are pregnant or anything." Rose added in

I stayed silent just taking a sip of my drink avoiding eye contact with both of them. I heard a sharp gasp from them both in unison and I look up and smiled at them. Bella had her hand over her mouth and Rose had her mouth wide open.

"You might want to close your mouth before flies get in there" I said with a smirk.

"You're pregnant?!" Rose nearly screamed for the whole deli to hear. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I look over at Bella and she also has tears starting to form.

I smile at both of them "I think I am. When you talked about the girl's night it made me realize that I was late but I haven't taken the test yet."

"So it wasn't bad Chinese food, just bad morning sickness." Rose put together. "I had it really bad myself with Sophie."

"Jasper must be so excited!" Bella asked wiping the tears away from her eyes.

I was about to answer her when our food came out to us. We ate in silence for a bit before I decided to continue our conversation " I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I pushed my food around my plate. "I don't know. Jasper has just been so busy with work lately I barely get to spend anytime with him. He is always working even when he gets home" I said sadly "Maybe it's just not the right time to have a baby." I decided not to tell them about how I was worried about Jasper constantly being around Maria. That is something I don't need to worry them about.

"Oh sweetie don't say that" Rose chimed in "My brother will be ecstatic when he finds out you are pregnant. If not I will be more than happy to slap some sense into him."

I laugh "I will tell him when I am positive I am pregnant. I was gonna go buy the test later today."

"Oh I'm going to be an Auntie!" Rose exclaimed

"Me too!" Bella said with a huge smile.

I looked at my two best friends and just laugh with them. I am glad they are excited for me. We finish our meals and we headed our separate ways. I went back to my office for a couple more hours to finish up some work. I wanted to the tests and head home before Jasper got there. I head to the local drug store and pick up a box of pregnancy tests and then headed home. I decided to would take the test in the morning, since I've heard that is the best time to do it. I put the brown paper bag that the tests were in under the sink in our bathroom then headed down to start making dinner. I pressed play on our wireless speaker and started cooking and dancing to some music. I was so into the music didn't hear Jasper come in the door.

"Having fun love?" He said sneaking up behind me pulling me towards him. I lean back and kiss him softly

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay, that was quite the show you were putting on for me. We may have to try these moves out later" He whispered in my ear then kissing my neck softly.

I giggled and pushed him back slightly "Slow your roll love. You go get changed and let me finish dinner. We can continue this conversation later." He kisses me again and smacks my ass on his way out the kitchen

I roll my eyes at him and finish up the casserole and place it in the oven then I move to the couch when suddenly I hear Jasper call my name "Alice, Can you come here please."

I walk up to our room where I find him standing in the bathroom doorway with the pregnancy tests I bought earlier in his hand. My eyes go wide when I see him looking at me "Yes, Jasper"

"You wanna tell me why I'm holding these?"

I look down at my hands and then back at him and let out a breath "I'm late, Jasper."

"Late?"

"11 days to be exact. Well 12 now."

I don't hear anything from him so I look back at him and I see a smile on his face.

"So you're pregnant?" He smiles bigger and comes over to me and picks me into a huge hug and swings me around.

I laugh as he puts me down "I don't know yet which is why I bought the tests." He puts a hand over my stomach. "I was gonna take the test in the morning. I didn't want you to know until I was for sure." I look back up at him and he leans down and kisses me passionately.

"I love you Alice" He kisses my head and then leans down and kisses my flat stomach "I love you too little one"

"You don't know that yet."

"I have a feeling" He smiles at me and heads back in the bathroom.

I turn around and head back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. We spend the rest of the night talking about the baby and names and what he or she would look like. We wake up the next morning and I took the tests as Jasper gets ready for work. When I was done he came in and waited with me. I swear that was the longest 3 minutes ever! Then I saw the plus sign start to appear and my heart soars. I feel tears of happiness start to form in my eyes and turned around and Jasper wasn't behind me. I walked out the bathroom and saw that he was sitting at his desk with his laptop open and him talking on the phone.

"Yes, Maria. I will send this off and then be in as quick as I can" He hangs up and finishes up with his laptop then closes it and looks up at me. I look at him trying to get a hold of my emotions that I didn't realize he was talking to me.

"So what did it say?" He repeated again as he puts on his jacket. I look at him still speechless feeling sadness start to fill this supposedly happy moment and hand him the test. He looks at the test and smiles at me and spins me around then kisses me. I force a smile on my face and he places a hand on stomach and leans down and kisses it then kisses me again. He looks at me and his smile fades. "Whats wrong?"

I let my smile fall and shake me head "Nothing I'm fine"

"No it's not. You just found out that we are having a baby and you don't seem to happy about it"

"You weren't there."

"What?"

I push away from him and turned around feeling my sadness start to turn to anger "You weren't there. The test was ready and I turned around to see you and you were not there. You were working!" I turn back crossing my arms to look at him and see he was feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry love, just Maria needed me…"

I put my hand up to cut him off "No stop right there don't you dare say anymore before this moment gets even more ruined." He was about to open his mouth when his phone goes off again. I look at him and just shake my head and let out a sign of defeat "Just go to work."

He pulls me close into him and hugs me and kisses me again "I love you"

"I love you more"

"I love you most" He says then kisses my head then places his hand on our growing child and looks at me with some much love that it made my anger disappear. "We are gonna be parents"

I laugh and place my hand over his "Yes we are." I look up at him and smile "Okay, now get to work before you are late."

He laughs and nods his head walking out of our room. I follow him downstairs and to the front door "Bye Jazz."

"Bye Darlin" He says with a smile before kissing me one last time. He walks out then stops and turns back to me "Don't tell anyone yet. Let's wait a bit and tell them together" He asks me.

I bite my bottom lip "Well… Rose and Bella kinda already know. Well.. I told them that I might be but didn't confirm anything yet."

"Of course they know." He smiles. "Well don't confirm anything to anyone just yet. Let me make up for this morning tonight. We'll got out somewhere special to celebrate."

I nod my head and he walks down the hall as I close the door and lean against it and place my hand on my stomach for the first time knowing that I have a little human being growing inside me. I walk over to the couch and sit down and start thinking of everything that happened this morning. How in such a short amount of time our lives can change. We are going to be parents, but he missed the initial moment because of work..because of her.

"He loves me. Us." I whisper softly to myself "We are what he works so hard for." I have to keep reminding myself that but this small feeling of doubt returned and I felt sick to my stomach but I ignored them both. Again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for getting to the end of the chapter. Alice and Jasper are going to have a baby! Finishing up Chapter 4 and 5 now. Hope to post soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone! If you are still hanging in there with me than Thank you SOO much! This is my birthday present to myself finishing this chapter. I think there will only be 2-4 more chapter. I want to make my first story short and sweet but tell the whole thing. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and even if no reads it or likes it them, its still a wonderful experience for me. So with that said, Happy Reading! I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Jasper made good off his promise and took me to a special dinner that night. We went to SkyCity restaurant that is up in the Seattle Space Needle. We had a wonderful dinner then he took me up to the observation deck above where we could see the entire city. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Jasper then turns to me and takes my hand in his and looks deeply in my eyes "Alice, I love you more than I can even express and I've known this since the moment I saw you. I'm sorry that I have been working so much lately and made you feel that you didn't come first. I am going to try much harder to balance everything." Tears started to fill my eyes as he said all of this and I feel one roll down my cheek. He brings his hand up to my face and wipe away a tear. "Don't cry darlin'. All I ask is for you to be patient with me."

I lean into his hand and smile at him. "I will always be patient with you. I love you to the moon and back and I know you work so hard just to give me everything. Well now us everything." I smile and continue "I'm sorry if I haven't been understanding lately and I will try my best to not be so jealous of all the time you have to spend with Maria."

"You have nothing to be jealous of in the first place. You are my world, my one and only. I have the most beautiful wife in the world, who happens to be carrying my child" I smile at him and we continue to look over the city as we talk about the baby and our future some more before heading back home for the night.

The following day I went to the hospital lab to confirm the home test. The following week, I had an appointment with my doctor to let me know how far along I was. Jasper made room in his schedule to come with me to see our baby for the first time. So he picked me up from work and we drove to the doctor's office and waited for the nurse to call me back into the exam room. "Alice Whitlock" The nurse called.

"Finally" I said softly. Jasper squeezed my hand and we went into the back to the exam room. I got myself situated and then my doctor come in to check on us. She said all my tests were normal so far. She then set up the ultrasound machine to show us our first picture of our baby. I laid back so she can put that weird gel on my stomach and started moving the wand around. Suddenly I see it, black and white on the screen. Our baby. A sound of a rapid heartbeat comes out and Jasper places a kiss on my head as we both stare at the monitor.

"You look about 10 weeks along" She told me. I simply nodded and fell completely in love already with this little person on the screen. "And it looks healthy so far. We do ask that you try to refrain from any major stress in the first trimester as it could up the risk factor for a miscarriage." I nod my head and agree with the doctor. She stops the machine and then hands me some pictures of our baby. I looked up at Jasper and I could see his eyes were a bit watery. We finished up the appointment and headed back home.

"I can't believe it's real" I said looking over at Jasper. He grabs my hand in his as he drives with the other.

"I know me neither. How or when do you want to tell the family or people in general?" He asks.

"I don't know. They say you shouldn't say anything until after the first trimester or so. It's bad luck."

"Well you basically already told Rose and Bella. I'm surprised the whole family doesn't know already." He gives me a pointed look. I blush softly.

"It just kinda came out with them when we were talking about our girl's night out. Are you mad I told them before you?"

"No I'm not." He kisses my hand as we pull into our parking spot. We walk up the stairs and open the door to our home.

"SURPRISE!"

I turn around and see our whole family standing in our living room. My parents Carlisle and Esme, my brother Edward, Bella and then Rosalie and Emmet with their baby Sophie in his arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as we step more inside and put our stuff down.

"Well I called your office since you been dodging my calls all week and your assistant let slip that Jasper picked you up to go to a doctor's appointment together and from the information you gave to us last week…." Rosalie trailed off looking over at Bella smiling.

I looked over at Jasper who was smiling and shaking his head at the whole situation. "Guess this answers your question from earlier then." He said softly then placing a kiss on my head.

"I so regret telling you where our spare key is." I say laughing

"Well since you are all here anyway." I feel Jasper wrap a hand around my waist "We are having a baby!" I said happily.

Everyone yells and gives us hugs and congratulations. Esme of course starts crying. I'll be giving her her first grandchild, even though she dotes on Sophie like she is her own. We decided to order some pizzas with everyone here. We eat and talk catching up, the sonogram pictures gets passed around for everyone to see. Towards the end of the night the boys go out on our terrace to smoke a celebratory cigar. As for us girls, we were in the living room chatting away.

"Oh Alice honey, I'm so happy for you." My mother Esme told me.

"Same here. No wonder you have been dodging our calls for the last week." Bella added

I smiled and laughed "Well we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit. Remind me to talk to my assistant when I get back to work."

"Oh don't be too hard on her. I kind of dragged it out of her." Rose hung her head slightly

We all laughed. We wouldn't put it passed Rose to do something like that.

"So what did the doctor say to you guys" Bella asked

"Well she said that I'm about 10 weeks along and the baby looks healthy so far"

"10 weeks already?" Esme said

"Yeah I'm further along than I thought. I guess with everything I just didn't notice."

"Is Jasper excited?" Bella asked. Thinking of our lunch conversation the other week.

"Yeah, he is. He even took me up to SkyCity last week after I took the home tests to celebrate" I blushed thinking of that night again.

"You two should look into getting a bigger place." My mom suggested. Which she has been saying since we bought our condo. She always said we should have just bought a house from the start save us from moving later but we wanted to be in the city close to our jobs.

I roll my eyes and look over to Bella and Rose, who are smiling and trying not to laugh. They have witnessed this conversation several times with my mother and I. "Jasper and I love our home mom. Plus we already have an extra room that we will most likely turn into the nursery."

The boys came back inside, Rose looks down at her sleeping baby and decides it was getting late and they should get Sophie home. My parents, Edwards and Bell decided it was time to leave also.

My father stopped me before I closed the door "I am very happy for you babygirl. You are going to be a great mom." He said softly. I smiled back at my dad and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy." He kissed my head one last time before joining my mother and heading home.

I close our front door and sigh. I look around and see Jasper laying back on the couch. I walk over and join him, laying my head against his chest. He runs a hand up and down my back.

"Well that was eventful and unexpected." He said while flipping thru channels on the tv.

"Should we expect anything else from our family?" I say with a smile. We laid there and watch some tv together for a while. I could feel my eyes starting to close slowly when I looked over at the clock and saw it was 11pm.

"You should head to bed." Jasper nudges me when my eyes start to fall close again.

I nod sleepily and pull his hand to follow me up to bed but I feel him resist. I turn and look at him. "You're not coming to bed?"

He shook his head and pulled me back to sit on his lap. "Nah, not right now. I'm going to check some work emails and catch up on some stuff." He places a kiss on my cheek "I won't be long. I'll be in soon." I kiss him softly and head up stairs and into bed.

I woke up to a dark room and rolled over to curl up next to Jasper but I didn't feel anything. I sat up and looked around. I was alone in our room. I leaned over and saw it was 2 am in the morning. I got up out of bed and went downstairs to look for him. Jasper was laying out on the couch asleep with his work laptop open on top of him. I smile seeing him laid out like that. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his head. I move in front of the couch and move his laptop off of him when I see a name in the screen that catches my eye. Maria.

 _Maria: I can't wait to see you tomorrow. You missed our usual meeting at the usual place today._

 _Jasper: Had some family things to take care of. I will be in tomorrow and then we can catch up on everything._

 _Maria: I missed you ;) see you tomorrow._

The usual place? Did I just read that correctly. I look over at Jasper's sleeping face and then back at his laptop. It's nothing. It has to be nothing. She is just a… I couldn't even form a thought. I can not deal with this right now. I close the laptop and grab the blanket off of the back of our loveseat and drape it over Jasper. I was gonna wake him to bring him up to bed but I can't be near him right now. I walk back upstairs as tears fall down my face and crawl back into bed. I put my hand on our baby, "Don't stress." I say softly to myself. "It will all be okay." I roll over and curl up into Jasper pillows and allow myself to cry myself to sleep.

I woke the next morning feeling like crap. I moved over and still no Jasper. I roll back over to look at my phone and see there is a message from Jasper. " _I'm sorry I fell asleep on the couch last night. I had an early meeting at work and didn't want to wake you. I should be home in time for dinner. Love you darlin._ " I read the message and smiled slightly but then the events of last night came back and I throw my phone across the bed. He told me he loves me. Only me. He wouldn't do something like this, not now. No I'm not going to doubt him like this. He did say Maria was needier than most and his boss wants him to keep her happy.. But to what extent.

I shake my head and got up out of bed. I suddenly rush to the bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet. I sit on the bathroom floor and put my head in my hands. I can't tell if this is morning sickness or just this whole situation is making me sick. I stay there for a few moments to let my stomach settle. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I look as horrible as I feel. I hear my phone go off again, i walk over and look at it. It's from Jasper: _I just wanted to say I love you_. I swear this man knows exactly what to say when I'm feeling down. I love him too much to start doubting him.

"Fuck that bitch" I put my phone down and head into the shower and get ready for the day. I am not going to let Maria out doubt in my marriage. Everything is going to be fine. I just have to keep telling myself that.

* * *

 **Like always thank you for getting to the end! Maria is a bitch and will do some damage. Please review whether you like it or not. I will still post even if there isn't any. Thanks you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! So here is chapter 5. I've been waiting for this chapter which is why it's up so fast. I'm actually getting faster as this continue. Hope everyone had a same Halloween! So please read and review and happy reading! I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I decided not to talk to Jasper about the messages I saw. I didn't want to make him seem like I didn't trust him or I doubted our marriage. I trust him completely, It was Maria that I didn't trust but she was only a client. At least that's what I keep telling myself in my moments of doubt when he has to work late.

So the next couple months went by like normal with a few surprises. My boss loved the work I did for one of our last fashion shows, that she gave me the promotion to head designer and wanted me to think about starting a line of my own. She wasn't worried about my absence during my maternity leave at all and was very happy for Jasper and I. I had a few doctors appointments and our baby was growing healthy and happily but they are worried about my small stature carrying the baby. There might be some problems but none so far, they are going to be monitoring me closely. Jasper and I decided not to find out the sex of the baby just yet, which is killing the rest of our family. Jasper wants a boy to carry on the Whitlock name but truly he will be fine with a girl also. I just want the baby to be healthy and happy but also a little girl never hurts.

I'm about 6 months pregnant and my body is feeling so weird and huge to me. Whoever said pregnancy was beautiful was lying. My back hurts, my feet are starting to swell and I have to pee like every hour. Plus I can't fit in any of my clothes anymore but it will all be worth it when our little baby comes along. Jasper and I already decided on some names for the baby: Harper Rose for a girl or Jackson Edward for a boy.

We started moving things out of our 2nd bedroom, which was our office to make room for the nursery. When I say we, I mean Jasper, Edward and Emmett while Rose, Bella and I delegate. We are all sitting on my couch as I tell the boys where things are going and what paint to use. We choose a nice yellow color for the walls and then one of my friends from art school will be painting a mural of a forest on the wall where the crib will go.

"Alice, we have to get going if we are gonna make the dress fitting." Bella reminded me.

"Okay. Okay. Let me just check on the boys before we go." I get up off the couch and head upstairs to see the boys starting to put the drop cloth on the floor of the room and painter's tape along the baseboards.

"Jasper, you need to put more painter tape on the edges."

"Dude, I know what I am doing."

"But I am the only one who has painted a nursery." Emmett says while nudging Jasper in the shoulder.

Jasper rolls his eyes as he goes and puts more painter's tape down. "Well aren't you boys hard at work?" Jasper turns around and looks at me and smiles.

"Alice this is going to be a kick-ass nursery when we are done with it." Emmett beams up at me. I swear as big and intimidating as Emmett must look to other people, I know he is just one big softy.

I laugh "Thank you Em. I just came up here to let you boys know that we are leaving for our dress fitting." Jasper comes over and wraps his arm around my waist and places a kiss on the top of my head. "Oh and don't forget you guys have to pick up all of your tuxes tomorrow." Jasper and Emmett both scrunch their noses up at the idea of it. I smile and and turn to give Jasper a quick kiss which he turns into a bit more. I then hear someone clear their throat. I look and see Rose and Bella in the doorway smiling.

"You already got one baby on the way. Don't be trying to make another one." Rose says sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at her and kiss Jasper one more time before leaving the boys so they can get back to work.

We head over to the dress shop where our dresses were being altered. I never thought I would be pregnant during Bella and Edward's wedding but my creative mind must have had a feeling when I designed these bridesmaid dresses. Thank god I made them flowy from the bust down, it doesnt show my baby bump as much and not a lot of alteration was necessary to accommodate. Esme met us at the dress shop with Sophie. We will be going over to the venue after this to do some last minute stuff before the wedding this coming Saturday.

"Alice these dresses are absolutely amazing. No wonder your boss gave you that promotion." Rose said as she turned in her bridesmaid dress, looking at herself in the mirror. I come out of the dressing room in my dress and looks at myself in the mirror. "Alice, you look so good with your huge boobs." I smack her on the arm playfully.

"Shut up Rose." I look at myself in the mirror and she was right. My boobs have grown like 2 sizes since I got pregnant. They actually did look pretty good.

"Okay, I'm coming out" We hear Bella say as she pulls back the curtain and steps out in her wedding dress. Tears instantly filled my eyes as I see her. It was an ivory fit n flare dress, with soft net and lace, a sweetheart neckline with soft pleated off the shoulder straps. It had a ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow in the back with a small sweep train. She makes her way to the pedestal for the alterations lady to take a look at her one last time. I look over at Esme and Rose and they have tears in their eyes as well.

"Bella, you look stunning." Esme said as she wipes away some tears. They put her veil on her head and she looked perfect. Me and Rose stand next to her in the mirror.

"Alice, thank you so much." Bella said while trying to hold back some tears. "You are absolutely amazing. My dress, your guy's dresses are amazing." She means down and hugs me tightly.

"You are more than welcome Bella. I wanted you to look as beautiful as you are on your special day. I can't wait to see my brother's face when he first lays eyes on you on Saturday. He is gonna wanna whisk you off and have his ways with you." I smile and laugh. Bella blushes and laughs along with me. I hear my mom clear her throat but chuckle and I hang my head slightly. "Sorry mom."

We finish up at the dress shop and got all the last little pieces that we needed and then headed over to the venue to talk with the wedding coordinator a bit and make sure everything was on track. Bella and Edward are getting married at Robinswood House just outside of Seattle. We made some last minute decisions and then headed back to my place. Esme follows us back with Sophie and dropped her off with Rose then departs back home.

We walk in and see all of three of the guys in an intense video game match. They didn't even hear us come inside. I go and put all of our dresses in our hall closet and then walk back over and sit on the arm rest next to Jasper. He quickly glances over and smiles at me. "Hey baby. We are almost finished. Let me just kick these guys asses real quick."

"Oh not a chance." Emmett said as he seems to press harder on the controller.

"I give up" said Edward as he tosses the controller next to him then stands up and goes over to Bella and wraps his arms around her.

"Oh dammit Ed." Jasper yells as I see the cars on the screen as it runs into another one flipping it over.

"Yes! I win." Emmett yells then gets up and does a victory dance. We all laugh at him.

"You only won because Ed's car ran into mine after he gave up."

Emmett rolls his eyes and walks over to Rose and picks up Sophie and tickles her making her laugh out loud. I smile at their little family. Jasper gets up and kisses my cheek softly before walking over to Sophie. She leans towards him to hold her. He picks her up and tosses her up lightly. She has gotten so big and she loves her Uncle Jasper. He tickles her some and she smiles and laughs at him. He makes more noises and she reacts more. I place my hand on my ever grown stomach and smile. Jasper is going to be so wonderful to our child.

Jasper continues to talk and play with her until Sophie gives out a big yawn and that was the cue for Rose and Em. "We better get her home for a nap." Rose said as she started gathering up their stuff.

"We better get going to. Lots of little things left to do." Edward said while Bella nodding in agreement.

"Okay you guys. Don't forget about the tuxes Ed." I pointed to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you don't want to piss off a pregnant woman." Emmett said. He glances over at Rosalie "I know from experience." Rose smacks Em in the back of the head.

I looked over at Bella "And you don't forget that Rose and I will be picking you up around 3pm on Friday. So we can head over to the hotel for one last girl's night before the wedding." I say with a smile. She nods and gives me one last hug before her and Edward part. Rose and Em leave along with them and I shut the door.

"You look tired darlin'"

"Just a little bit but still a lot to do before the wedding." I say as I go to sit on the couch. Jasper joins me and I move to put my feet on his lap. He slowly starts to rub my feet. "Mmm, I'm going to keep you."

"You better but don't you think you are overexerting yourself. Think of you and the baby."

"I know. I know and thank you." He leans over and kisses me softly.

Friday came faster than expected. I worked only until about 1pm and decided to stop in at Jasper's work before heading over to pick up Rose and Bella. I step out of the elevator onto his floor and walk over and see his assistant Maci walking back to her desk.

"Hey Maci. Is he in?"

"Oh hey Alice, yeah I think he is in there. Wow you are getting big. I'm happy for you and Jasper." She says and gives me a hug.

"Thank you. It's been an experience so far. Well, let me pop in on him before I have to head off." I say as I walk towards Jasper's office. I open the door and the site before my eyes makes the air in shoot out of my lungs. I see a tall dark-haired women with curves to die for in my husband's arms. His arms around her waist and her arms around his neck with her head on his chest. They pull back and he placed his hand on her cheek and softly said something to her. She then stepped back and looked over at me.

"Oh. Hello." She said calmly then Jasper looks over at me with a shocked look on his face that probably reflected what mine looked like.

"I can't believe this." I say softly and walk back out of his office and back down the hall to the elevator. Trying to keep myself together hitting the down button as fast as I can but I hear Jasper behind me.

"Alice wait!" I get in the elevator and hit the close door button as fast as I can but he steps in and the door closes. "Alice please let me explain. It's not what you think." He tries to grab my arm but I snatch it away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me." I yell as I feel the tears start to run down my face and my chest starts to ache.

"Alice, please"

"No, Jasper! What….What the fuck was that?"

"I was just comforting her. Her dad is really sick and she was just scared."

"No. That did not look like that! You were fucking holding her. Holding another god damn woman who wasn't your wife! Your pregnant wife for that!" I yell as the elevator doors open and I storm out of his building into the parking lot looking for my car.

"Please believe me darlin'" he begs. Trying to get me to stop. "Alice, Slow down please. Before you fall or something."

"I will be fine Jasper. You can stop acting like you are concerned about me or this baby at all!"

"I am concerned about you. I love you and our baby!"

"Then why? Why were you even doing that? You didn't have to hold her like that and you whispered and touched her face like you really cared for her?" I stopped abruptly as I got to my car and turned to him "Who was she?" I asked hesitantly even though I had a suspicion of who already.

"Maria" He said hesitantly.

I feel my heart sink even more and I look at him. I can't deal with this right now. "Leave me alone Jasper." I whisper as I turn away from him to get in my car. Jasper grabs my wrist and stops me.

"I'm sorry Alice. Please believe me it was nothing." He pleads with me.

I look at him up and down and I shook my head and pull my wrist out of his grasp and got in my car and drove off, leaving him standing in the parking lot. I some how get back to our home and inside before I slide down to the floor and let the tears fall freely. How could he actually be doing this to me. We are having a damn baby together. I curl up just in front of the door and place my hand on our child and my tears came out harder and harder.

I suddenly hear my phone start to go off bringing me back into reality. I pick it up and see its Rose.

"Hey Rose. Uh sorry…. I'm running a bit behind." I say softly. Sniffling trying to pull myself together.

"Alice, you okay?" She asked concerned. She has no idea about what has been going on and she is Jasper's sister. I don't want to put her in the middle of this.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine...just pregnancy hormones and a lifetime movie do not mix well." I say jokingly.

"Oh girl, I've been there. Well take your time. I've got everything ready. Just honk when you are here." She says and hangs up a bit after that.

I pick myself off of the floor and look at myself in our halfway mirror. Red cheeks, puffy eyes, and smeared make up. This is suppose to be a happy weekend about Bella and Edward. I will not bombard them with our problems. I go upstairs, fix myself and pack everything that I will need for tonight, the wedding and afterwards. I grab all our dresses and pack up the back of my car, put a smile on my face and drove over to Rose's.

* * *

 **A/N: Again THANK YOU for reading and getting to the end of the chapter! Bella's dress is based off of Alfred Angelo's Modern Vintage Collection Style 8564. Robinwood House is a real destination in Bellevue, WA and its gorgous. Look it up to see for yourself. I will be posting the next one hopefully within 2 weeks like this one. Give me suggestions and review either way. #SSDGM**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy holidays everyone! Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Life got crazy, moved jobs and had to wrap things up and start out good at the new one. :) Then finals and then the holidays but I did not want to leave you hanging and not finish this story. The story is coming to an end tho. Only one more chapter after this one. So please enjoy, Happy reading!**

 **I do not own Twilight. :)**

* * *

Bella and Edward's wedding went off without a hitch. Bella didn't fall and Edward's face when he finally saw her coming down the aisle was absolutely priceless. You could see all the love he has for her in how he looked at her. There was not a dry eye in the house. I couldn't help but let the tears fall myself, for this beautiful occasion but also with everything going on with Jasper and I, it all couldn't help but hurt. Jasper kept look at me during the whole ceremony but I couldn't look at him back. Rose bumped my arm slightly at one point and mouthed If I was okay. I nodded. Then I realized I have to push aside everything that was going on so nothing would go wrong for Bella and Edward.

After the ceremony, we all went and took the wedding party photos then proceeded into the ballroom. Drinks were served then the happy couple emerged as husband and wife. "They will now have their first dance as Mr and Mrs. Cullen" The dj announced. I could see the nervous look in Bella's face. She was not a very graceful dancer but Edward took her into his arms and she relaxed.

As they were dancing their first dance, I couldn't help but let a tear fall. It felt not long ago that Jasper and I were dancing our first dance and now everything has gone to shit. We are having a baby, this should be the happiest of times for us but it's not. I see a white handkerchief fall in front of my face and I look up and see Jasper was the one holding it. I've been good pushing everything aside so far around him today, smiling and posing for photos, looking happy when we are suppose to me but it still hurt every time I looked at him. I just see him wrapped around...her. Was I overreacting about the whole situation? Was there really nothing going on and he was just comforting her? I feel him place the handkerchief on my cheek to stop the tears and I gesture for him to sit next to me.

"Will the wedding party join the happy couple on the dance floor." I look over at Jasper and he gives me his smirky smile and puts his hand out for me. I look over and see Rose and Emmett heading to the floor already. I hesitantly put my hand in his and he leads me to the dance floor and lightly spins me around and brings me back into his arms. I couldn't help but smile. It was so hard to be mad at him at times. Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran starts to play.

Jasper pulls me in a bit more and starts to sing to me "Darlin, I will be lovin you 'til we're 70." he spins me out lightly and then brings me back into him and we sway some more. " Well - me, I fall in love with you every single day" I look at him and he starts to lean in for a kiss but I turn my face and let him kiss my cheek. He pulls back and I can see the disappointment on his face but we continue to dance.

Once the song ended and everyone clapped, then it was announced that dinner will be served shortly. I look at Jasper and walk out of the reception area into the courtyard. The sun was setting and they had some fairy lights strung along the bushes. I go and sit on the of the benches and put my head in my hands. I can feel someone behind me and I know it's Jasper.

"Jasper, Please can we not do this right now." I ask feeling tired and drained for today.

"Alice, darlin. Please just look at me." I turn hesitantly as he moves right next to me and drops to his knees and takes my hands in his. I want to be mad at him, but I'm more disappointed than anything. "I know what yesterday looked like but please please believe me. There is absolutely nothing going on between Maria and I. I love you too much to risk losing you. I have been in love with you since high school. You are going to be the mother of my child." I feel the tears start to stream down my face as I look at him. "I know I shouldn't have hugged her like that but she caught me off guard and it was wrong of me and unprofessional. Please Alice."

He finishes and kisses my hands lightly as I think over everything he was said to me and I slowly lace my fingers through his and tug on them lightly. "Get up Jasper." I say softly. He gets up and sits next to me on the bench, our hands still intertwined. I look at him and he has so much sadness and remorse in his eyes. I look down at our hands and take a shaky breath in and then out. "You hurt me, Jasper. Even if you didn't intend to, you did. You know how I feel about Maria. Even if it was all just me being a jealous wife, I had a bad feeling about her. And now actually seeing her, It doesn't help with all of that. She is beautiful and tall and not huge as a whale." I say softly as I look down. "And I've seen some of the messages between you two. She adds xoxo and says pretty suggestive things. You couldn't have ignored that stuff from her?"

"I've seen those a few times but I've never did any of them back." He pleads with me and I nod my head.

"I guess….but you also didn't stop them either." He looks at me not knowing what to say. I place our hands on my bump and I feel the baby start to kick and I couldn't help but smile as it recognized us already. I look up at Jasper and see him smiling also. "This baby is going to be here in a couple months, little Harper or Jackson will need both of its parents but right now, I don't know what is going to happen."

"I promise you Alice that there is absolutely nothing going on with me and Maria."

"I believe you Jasper and I love you." I tell him then lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. "But it will take some time for me." He nods slowly "And I need you to talk or do something about Maria. She obviously has some sort of feelings for you and if you want me to trust that there really isn't anything going on then something needs to happen."

Jasper nods his head "Yes, i will talk to her and see if there is something I can do about it with my boss."

I lean in and kiss him again "Thank you love."

"I would do anything for you Mary Alice. Now let us get back to the wedding before everyone wonders where we have been." Jasper helps me up and starts to walk us back to the reception hall.

I stop suddenly and he stops also, giving me a questioning look. I smile and gives his a kiss on the cheek "I need to use the bathroom. Go ahead back to our seats. I'll be there soon."

"Are you sure? I can wait for you if you'd like me too."

I shake my head "No, go ahead and go. Get us a plate while there is still food." I let his hand go and head over to the women's bathroom. Once I noticed no one was in there, look at myself in the mirror and let out a big breath. I looked at my hands and they were shaking slightly. I slowly breathed in and out to steady myself. "Everything is going to be fine." I tell myself softly.

I heard the bathroom door squeak open "Alice?" I see Rose pop her head around the corner and then enter. She walks over to me and grabs my hands "Jasper said you were in here. Are you okay?"

I nod my head putting a small smile on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Weddings and hormones just don't mix well." I try and put it off. Rose looks at me and gives me a stern look. "What?" I ask her, hoping she would just drop the subject.

"There are only so many things you can blame on the pregnancy but you have been acting weird since I called you yesterday." I shake my head and look down at the floor slightly "Don't bullshit me Alice. I've seen you and Jasper today. You thought you were putting on a good mask but I've known you two for how long? I know when something is wrong, so tell me."

I shrug my shoulders and sigh heavily. "It was something but I believe we resolved it for now."

"What was the problem?"

I move and sit on the little bench that is by the door of the bathroom and Rose moves and sits with me. "I didn't want to say anything cause he is your brother -"

"And you are my best friend. I'm here for both of you no matter what."

I look at her "Okay, well. Jasper has this client named Maria and from the moment he has had to work with her, I've had gotten the worst feeling about her plus he was constantly working late and she was continually messaging her while her messages were flirty. Atleast from the ones that I saw but he always insisted that it was nothing." I look over at Rose and she is nodding her head softly for me to continue. "Until yesterday when I decided to stop by and see him before I went to pick you up. I walk into his office and he is holding her." I hear Rose gasp slightly but I kept going. "I didn't know what to do so I just ran, well waddled my out of his building but he came out after me. He begged me to understand, that it was nothing." I can feel my chest start to tighten as I think about it. Rose grabs my hand and gives it a light squeeze. "I couldn't even look at him. I told him we would deal with the wedding and talk about it later. I didn't want to ruin Bella's day with my problems." I can see Rose's face go straight and I knew she was pissed at what had been going on. I give Rose a look "So we smiled and pretended for everyone but when we had that dance and that song came on. He starting singing to me and I couldn't fake it anymore." I look down at my baby bump and I can feel him moving around "But we talked it over, he apologized and said that there really wasn't anything between them and that he is gonna see if he can move to a different account."

I look back at Rose and she has the same expression on her face and then she suddenly shoots up and starts pacing in front of me "I am going to kill my brother!" she yells. "You are having his baby and he starts doing something like this! He has a beautiful wife and he wants some low rent hooker to fool around with!?"

I smile lightly at Rose's protectiveness "She is actually really pretty…. more so than me; but also he said there was nothing going on and I have to trust his word. I am a little skeptical but I have to believe and trust in him. We are having a baby and a baby needs both its parents and I could have just easily blown this whole thing out of proportion."

Rose stops pacing and sit back down next to me "You are the most beautiful person Alice. Inside and out. You are the best thing to happen to my brother but I'm going to slap the shit out of him for even letting it get like this." She puts her hand on my tummy and feeling her little niece or nephew move around.

"Oh please Rose don't do that. Jasper and I have already resolved it for the most part. No need for you to come into the situation now at this point." I plead with her and she sighs in defeat and nods her head.

"Okay Alice. I am going to trust your judgment. It's your relationship and I will be here for you and this baby even if he fucks this up which I hope he doesn't. I love my brother and you." She leans in and gives me a big hug. "Okay, let us get back out there." She says as we both stand up and look at ourselves in the mirror one last time before exiting the bathroom.

Rose and I head back into the ballroom and we see Jasper and Emmett standing together at the bar and they smile when they see us. Rose gives my hand a quick squeeze before letting go and heading over to Emmett. I join Jasper by his side and he gives my head a small kiss.

"I never got why women go to the bathroom in pairs. Are you guys secretly plotting against us or something." Emmett asked playfully.

I smile and Rose and I both laugh "Of course Em. We are plotting how to take over the world." Jasper looks at me and I give him a smile.

The rest of the evening goes wonderfully. Bella throws the bouquet and our friend Angela gets it and I can see the worry on her boyfriend Ben's face. We all danced and ate some more until it was time to send Edward and Bella off on their honeymoon. Everyone held up sparklers down the path to the car. I was standing by the car making sure they had everything.

"All your bags are in the car and ready for you, Mr and Mrs. Cullen." I said smiling at them.

"Thank you so much Alice" Bella said before giving me a big hug.

"Yes, Thank you. You are the best sister ever." Edward said then gives me a small kiss on the cheek before taking Bella's hand and getting her into the car. The car departs and every cheers.

I let out a big sigh when the car is out of sight. The feeling of relief taking over me. I feel Jasper slide his arms around me and whispers in my ear softly "I love you darlin'." I node and sigh again. "Tired?" He asked me

"Very much. It has been a long emotional day."

"Let's get you two home then" He grabs my hand and I let him lead my back inside. We gather up all of our stuff and he starts taking it to the car. I plop down on the couch and lay my head back. At that moment Rose comes in the room to gather her stuff as well.

"You okay Alice?" she says

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Long day for us." I say pointing to my stomach.

She smiles and leans on the couch next to me. "It will all be worth it when she finally comes."

"She?" I questioned. We don't even the sex of our baby.

She nods "Yep, she. I have a sense about it."

"Nope, it's going to be a boy, sis. Sorry to disappoint you." Jasper says as he walks back into the room. I smile at him. "The boys and I already got a beat going." I look at him in shock before shaking me head.

"I would expect nothing less from you guys." I try and get up off the couch but I can't. I head Rose and Jasper chuckle softly after my couple tries. "Don't just laugh at me. Help my pregnant ass." Jasper smiles and helps me up. He say goodbye to Rose and head back home.

We get home and start to get ready for bed. I decided to get in the shower, as the hot water hits my body I think of everything that has happen today. The wedding was amazing Bella and Edward were so happy with everything but Jasper.. Do I truly believe Jasper? My head wants to say yes but I feel that there is something but I have to trust him. I have to. I get out and head to our bedroom and he is already asleep in bed. I look at him and I truly can't help but smile. I love him so damn much. I gently brush his hair out of his face and he shifts a bit. I get into bed next to him and he automatically slides his arms around me a pulls me close and resting his hand on our child. "Please don't hurt us." I whisper softly and then close me eyes for sleep to take over.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for getting to the end of the chapter. One last chapter to go. Hopefully everything turns out okay for Alice, Jasper and the baby. Please review with anything, suggestions or comments; good and bad they are all needed! Thank you guys very much!**


End file.
